Bucket lists!
Ok, so here is a page for us all to share stuff we want to accomplish before we die. Marley's Bucket List 1. Feel confident about who I am 2. Make things ok with everyone I've hurt 3. Meet Melissa Benoist 4. Find a cure for cancer 5. Become an actress for either TV, movies, or Broadway Corey's Bucket List 1. Have donuts be the cure for cancer 8D 2. Eat all the food on the menu at Burger King 8D 3. Get a job at a restaurant someday :) 4. Meet Calum Worthy, then eat food together X.X 5. EAT THE BIGGEST CAKE IN THE WORLD :D Liz's bucket list click 's_bucket_list! here to check it out Tegan's Bucket List 1) Write a book 2) Write a song (Even if it's cr- rubbish. Even if it's crubbish.) 3) If I make any enemies, to forgive them. 4) Save someone (I'VE DONE THIS! :D ) 5) Bungee Jump 6) Ride a dolphin! 8D And a horse. 7) Compete in a competition 8) Volunteer/work at a care home (or something like that) 9) Complete a Rubix Cube 10) Plant a tree 11) At least meet one person from the wiki. Shel's bucket list _____________________________________________________________________________________1.This may not be a normal one for some, but I want to conquer mt stage fright 2. Going along with number 1, become an actress. 3.Ride all roller coasters,im not afraid anymore! 4.learn parkour :3 5.Meet at least one of my internet friends Madi's Bucket List All the stuff I haven't added to my super long bucket list IRL 1. Go to a mausoleum at exactly midnight on a full moon on either a warm or pretty cold night hide a music playing device blasting "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance, or even playing it very softly sit on the floor by myself and meditate with my inner voice banishing some of my demons to the bodies beneath me and reciting poetry to myself whispering spells of sorts to raise the living spirits stealing them from new life to float up around the building viciously circling it and bringing me power even if that not actually true and then laying on the floor meditating again until everything has died down, everything is calm, everything is quiet, just lay for a long while until I can't anymore and then I walk out and stand upon the soil near each grave, possibly a cool wind blowing on me and then tie a string to the gate as I leave to mark myself, so the word knows I was there (Too much?) 2. Wear a "Thanks, Pete" shirt 3. See MCR in concert, I don't even care, I DON'T EVEN CARE! -Kicks chair- 4. Actually send my fan mail oops 5. Keep up with reading AP, Rock Sound, and, most of all, Kerrang! 6. ...and finally cover my wall with the pictures 7. ...and sticky notes with lyrics 8. Stand up to everyone who hates my favorite bands and is mean about it 9. Write lyrics on everything I own 10. Make or buy a shirt that says "THEY'RE NOT JUST BANDS TO ME" 11. Make (or even buy) custom shoes based off of Paramore, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, and, if I can think of ideas, Matchbox Twenty of course! 12. Finish my collection of MB20 autographs (2 down, 3 to go...) 13. Have a celebrity encounter! 14. Connect with everyone in my bandoms... 15. Take a portable speaker of something and put on "Planetary (GO!)" by MCR and just DANCE AND SPIN ALL AROUND THE STREETS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE 16. March to the "do or die" part of "Welcome to the Black Parade" 17. ...in public 18. Get someone to like my music -Sigh- 19. Get a punching bag and take my anger out on it because someone hated on my bands... 20. Let the world know loud and clear: They're not just bands to me, they're not just songs to me, they're not just lyrics to me, it's not just music to me 21. Have a huge collection of band wristbands 22. Determine the exact size of Brendon's forehead 23. Determine exactly how many colors Gerard has dyed his hair, name them all, and show around when he dyed them 24. Do the same for Hayley Williams 25. Make the number of things on this list acceptable (Done) Category:YOU Category:You Category:Us! Category:Us Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awsome Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:RANDOM! Category:Super Cool Category:Stuff Category:Wow... Category:Pages Category:List Category:Bucket lists Category:Random! Category:So AWESOME Category:CoolCoreyCat13 Category:Corey Category:Marley Category:Mrs.NiallHoran13 Category:Sweetcupcakes12 Category:SUPER COOL! Category:SO COOL! Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:Legit Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Elizabeth Category:Liz Category:Our People Category:EPICNESS Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:Epicness Category:Coolness